Fight
by Hinakawa
Summary: Maka is mad at Soul and won't talk to anyone. Everyone's noticed her strange behavior but Soul is the cause and so he sets out to fix it, whatever the reason is.


"I feel like she's been out of it lately." Kidd muttered to Soul while watching the rest of the gang play basketball. They has taken a break from the intense game and were sitting on the bench watching the game progress. "Yeah...she won't tell me though, she's been pissed though I know for sure." He grumbled with a sudden pang of loneliness hitting him.  
Maka wasn't here and when she was around it was just for classes. Otherwise she kept herself in her room and never spoke to Soul. He had tried to ask her what the problem was but she only looked at him with pure anger and it made him flinch every time.  
Everyone noticed it and one day they all showed up to surprise her but she wouldn't open the door to her room when they knocked. So they decided to give her some space.  
Soul had an inkling to what it might be so he pulled out his phone. He quickly messaged for Maka to meet him in the forest clearning at 10pm, hoping it was a reasonable time for her early sleeping habits. He sent it before he could chicken out and sighed. That was where they had been training with Stein about team resonances almost a year ago. After defeating the Kishin he was sure they'd all get stronger and better. But now it seemed the opposite.

Kidd noticed him turn silent and pat him on the back. "Bring Maka back for us ok?" He said with a serious face. Soul gave him a sideways glance and muttered an 'ok' before getting up and walking away from the happy yells of his friends who he envied in that moment.

It was quiet, there was no wind tonight so the silence seemed to crush him. He had gotten to the clearing early to make sure he wouldn't miss her if she did show up. 9:40 pm. He sighed pacing nervously, his lips drawn in a tight grimace. He pulled out his phone to see if she had actually replied. She hadn't.

It was 10, he had stared at his phone for the past 5 minutes waiting till it was time. His vision was blurry from staring so much and he sighed rubbing his eyes and standing up from his position on the ground. He heard footsteps approaching and glanced up to see Maka.  
She looked angry as ever. "Didn't think you'd show up." He said looking at her.  
"What do you want?" She almost growled and he glared at her, tired of how she was acting.  
"I want to know what the hell is up with you!" He said his voice raising an octave.

She only looked at him gritting her teeth as he glared back. The tension in the air was overwhelming and at last she looked down and began to run at him. He stood still and let her slam her fist into his face. He groaned but stayed standing. She kept pounding into him over and over and he didn't raise a hand until she was huffing for breath and sweating. Just as she was going to hit him again he grabbed her hand.

"Let go!" She yelled and Soul looked at her through a bruised eye. He let her hand go.  
"You know…you're being really uncool." He said and punched her hard in the jaw. She flew backwards slamming into a tree. He put all of his pain that he had felt over the past weeks into that punch and hoped it had reached her. He knew he shouldn't hit his meister but he was at his wits end and he hoped that this would bring her to her senses. She hacked and coughed choking from the sudden lack of air and when she was able to get a few breaths in she stood up.

Soul braced himself as she began to come at him again. She tried to punch him again and he barely missed. Being hit so much earlier made his movements slow and clumsy and as he kept attempting to dodge her by back stepping he suddenly tripped over a tree root and fell. He groaned as he hit the floor. She stood over him and suddenly leaned down sitting on him.  
"What the hell are you doing?" He said looking up at her, all of the fight in him gone. She glared at him and yelled, "Do you still to be my weapon?!"  
He stared at her, his heart rate skyrocketing.  
"O-of course I do what the fuck?!" He said and with a rush of adrenaline he turned her over so that he was on top of her, pinning her hand to the floor. She glared at his bruised face.

"Why would you say something like that?! WHY?!" He yelled and she blinked feeling his tears fall on her. She bit her lip and tried to shove the tears she felt away but she still began to cry.  
"I started to think about when we had that special training with Stein and I got so mad…I was worried that you didn't want to still be my weapon. I mean after all we're pretty opposite…" she mumbled a sad smile on her face.  
He said nothing but buried his face into her shoulder.  
He was shaking.  
She wrapped her arms around him and let him cry.

She promised she would be a good meister to him and he nodded.

"Welcome back Maka." He mumbled with a shaky voice. She grinned, tears blurring her vision of the trees above them.  
"Thanks."


End file.
